1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device that supports hot swapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional computer server 1 that includes a server casing 11, a motherboard 12, a bracket 16, a daughter board 13, and three cables 15. The motherboard 12 is mounted in the server casing 11. The bracket 16 is mounted in the server casing 11 and is disposed adjacent to an edge of the motherboard 12. The daughter board 13 is mounted on the bracket 16 and includes a pair of hot-swap ports 131. Each of the cables 15 interconnects the motherboard 12 and the daughter board 13.
In use, while the conventional computer server 1 is in operation, hot-swap components 14, such as hard disk drives, may be plugged and unplugged into and from the hot-swap ports 131 of the daughter board 13, during which the bracket 16 serves as a support for the daughter board 13.
Although the aforementioned conventional computer server 1 achieves its intended purpose, it includes dispensable components, such as the bracket 16 and the cables 15, which incur difficulties during assembly and extra costs.